minecraft_the_hauntedfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanon:Dark Secrets Chapter 1
I entered the play yard right as the teacher rang the bell. Good, ''I thought, ''nobody will have a chance to make fun of me. ''I made my way towards the door, supplies in hand, warily glancing from side to side. Even then, I didn't see it coming. I screamed and fell to my knees as those dreaded eyes filled my vision and loud, screeching noises sounded in my ears. My skull felt as if it were being ripped apart. I stayed that way for only a few seconds. As the vision and the overwhelming sound broke off and the pain began to subside, I fell forward, using my hands to support me as I shivered, unable to speak. I tried to catch my breath, but none of my old tricks were working. I closed my eyes, trying to block out everything, including the behind-the-eyeball headache. I could sense the stares that were coming from the students who had not yet entered the schoolhouse. I opened my eyes slowly. I saw my contact lenses laying to the ground in front of me. I sweeped them up, wiped them off, and quickly returned them to their rightful position in one smooth motion. The children around me began laughing. Mocking me. I breathed slowly and stood, trying to stay calm. ''They don't know, hopefully they never will..., ''I thought. I stepped inside the door, ignoring the laughter from there as well. The teacher didn't look happy. She crooked her finger, signaling for me to go to her. ''Not good. I went slowly, reluctantly. "I don't know what that was, but you have disrupted my class," she glowered in her harsh, nasally voice. I knew what was coming. A sharp, stinging pain went across my face as she slapped me. Something stirred inside of me. Uh oh.... I was rooted in position, unable to even blink. I just stood there staring at her. "I've had enough of your dramatics for one day," she hissed, "go to your seat." I just stood there. Another slap sent me to the floor, sprawled in an uncomfortable position. The thing inside of me snapped, sending shivers throughout my body as I lost all control. My senses snapped into overdrive, every sensation overpowering in itself. I could feel that my contacts had been knocked out and were lying next to me. I heard the teacher stoop down to pick them up. "What are these?" She demanded, her voice so much louder and clearer than before. I could even tell that her throat was sore by the faint rasp to it. I knew she could very plainly see that the contacts were of green eyes; my eyes. "Are these...eyes?" I could sense her disgust as she examined them. "I demand an explanation! Why are you still laying there?" I had yet to move. Her rage was barely contained, if it even was at all. A small giggle slipped from my lips, but it wasn't me, I was as helpless as a rat trapped in a den of snakes. I rose slowly, my eyes still closed. I could tell that the demon was feeling dramatic today. As I rose, he spoke through me. "Have you ever heard the legends of Herobrine?" my voice questioned. I knew what was going to happen. "Who hasn't? Why are you asking me that? Answer my questions!" demanded the teacher that was most likely about to die. "Did you ever consider," he began, "that they might possibly, oh, I don't know, be true?" When He said true, my eyes snapped open, their white glow illuminating the woman's face as she blinked in surprise. A smile slowly spread across my face as she realized what was happening. "Th-that's not possible! Y-you don't exist!" she cried in fear. All the students behind me were craning their soon-to-be snapped necks, trying to see what was happening. "Oh, I'm very real," I said as I walked over to the furnace, putting out the flames. I waved my hand, and the door slammed and locked itself. Another wave and all the curtains shut. It was almost pitch inside the schoolhouse, and my eyes were very noticeable now. I could hear the frightened whispers of the students that had been so quick to laugh earlier. "I do believe," I said, "that it is time for school!" Category:Fanon